The Fifth Marauder
by Michelle Gallichio
Summary: It's hard pretending to be Muggleborn when your father is an angel and your mother is a witch. Tari is adopted by the Evans family after her mother is gravely ill


Disclaimer: the only character that is mine is Tari. And I've had to slightly alter Sirius to fit in with this story. This is my first harry potter fanfic so please be nice. Anything you recognise belongs to JK Rowling

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Lily's Other Sister<strong>

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" Lily's voice wakes me up and I find her jumping up and down on my bed.

"Lily, let me sleep please." I mumble as I bury my face in my pillow.

"Tari, come on, it's time to get the train to Hogwarts!" Lily encourages enthusiastically.

"It's probably all a huge prank anyway." Petunia's sneering voice comes from the doorway. Of course, there's no chance I'm going to get back to sleep now. I've been living with the Evans family since I was eight as an adoptive daughter. Ever since my mum became really ill, she thought it was best that I live with another family until I finish school. 

"Hogwarts is real Petunia, magic is real, my mother was a witch and she went to Hogwarts." I assert,

"Yeah, well you're mother obviously doesn't want you if she's making you live with strangers." Petunia teases.

"Petunia! You shouldn't say things like that! You know Tari's mum's health is poor. Come on girls, it's time to get dressed." Mrs Evans says as she's walking down the corridor. Both Lily and petunia go back to their rooms.

I head to breakfast which for me is margarine on toast and cereal with soy milk, while everyone else has bacon and eggs.

"Tari, are you sure that's enough food? You have a long day ahead of you." Mr Evans asks, sounding concerned.

"It's fine dad, I'll have time to have something to eat on the train" I say, I've never been one to eat large meals anyway.

The five of us, and Petunia reluctantly, climb into the car along with the luggage and pets. We arrive at kings cross station half an hour before the train is due to leave. The station is packed, and not with anyone easily recognisable as a witch or wizard.

"Look, it's Severus" Lily exclaims, then races towards a gangly young man who looks like he's in good need of a shampoo.

"Be careful of Mercury" I call. Lily's luggage has our new owl in its cage and my luggage has Diana our new kitten, both pets are named after roman gods and goddesses. We all make our way over to where Severus and his mum are standing.

"How do we get to the platform?" Lily asks bluntly.

"Easy, someone as smart as you should be able to figure it out, you just walk through the barrier between platforms nine and ten." Severus says a little condescendingly.

"Come on Lily, let's get onto the platform." I say pulling her away from the greasy haired git and back towards our family. If you can't tell I really don't like Severus, his mouth says one thing but his entire being says another.

"Be careful the both of you, and look out for each other." Mrs Evans farewells.

"We will mum." I say, trying not to tear up.

"Of course mum." Lily says sounding like I feel. We turn away from our parents and stare at the barrier.

"On three?" I ask lily.

"Ok..." she replies nervously

"One, two, three..." We both semi sprint at the seemingly solid brick wall.

.  
>.<p>

I close my eyes just before we hit the wall, I expect to hear a crash but... Nothing. I open my eyes to see the platform is full of people.

"Wow! This is amazing!" Lily exclaims.

"I agree. If this is what the train looks like, I can't wait to see the school." I am nervous and excited at the same time. The trains whistle sounds and we climb onto the train, walking up and down the train to find a carriage.

We eventually find a carriage with two eleven year old boys.

"Do you mind if we join you?" I ask, then take a closer look at the boys, one face I immediately recognise, Sirius Black, my friend from before I was adopted, the other boy I didn't recognise but he looked unwell.

"Sure thing, I'm Sirius and this is Remus" Sirius announces, he knows not to draw attention to how important my family is. He knew that my dad was an angel, literally, so I am actually only half human.

"I'm Lily and this is my sister Tari." Lily introduces us. And we sit down on the opposite side to Sirius and Remus.

"Do you mind if we let our cat out? I think she would like to stretch her legs." at this point Diana is still in the carry cage and meowing rather loudly.

"I don't mind." Sirius immediately says, Remus looks nervous but nods his head anyway. I open up the carry cage and Diana immediately jumps out and jumps on Sirius's lap. She could obviously sense the angel in him too, his father was not Mr Black but another angel. Just then the door opens and a black haired boy pops his head in.

"Can I sit with all of you? All the others are full." He asks, rather sure of himself.

"Sure" Sirius says before lily or I can object. "I'm Sirius, this is Remus, Lily and Tari" he says pointing to each of us in turn. He then places Diana on my lap so that the new boy can sit next to him.

"I'm James. What houses do you all want to be in?" he says casually as he sits next to Sirius.

"Anything but Slytherin" Sirius says immediately.

"Gryffindor or Ravenclaw sound like the best." Remus muses, speaking for the first time.

"I agree." Lily says, surprising me because I didn't catch her reading anything on Hogwarts.

"Where'd you find that out Lil? You didn't talk to me about it." I ask, I've got to play dumb on this as I'm pretending to be a muggleborn witch.

"Oh, I read 'Hogwarts, a History', I meant to mention it, sorry sis."

"So you don't know anything about the houses then Tari?" James asks.

"Not really, what's wrong with Slytherin?" I ask, I know the answers but I can't let it show, Sirius catches my eye and raises his eyebrow. I subtly shake my head to tell him to not push the subject.

"Slytherin is where all the bad witches and wizards end up, Hufflepuff is where anyone who doesn't fit in with the other houses, Ravenclaw is for the smart kids and Gryffindor is for the brave hearted." James explains. I nod my head with every description as if I've heard it for the first time.

.  
>.<p>

Our conversation gets interrupted by the lunch cart but I don't think any of us mind.

"Girls you've got to try these." Sirius says with a smile. It's a box of Bertie Botts every flavour beans. I was so tempted to say 'are there any brown speckled white ones, they're my favourite, they're coconut flavoured.' but I held my tongue I'm not supposed to know about it. Sirius comes to my rescue handing me some with my favourite ones in it.

"Thanks." I say, passing half off to lily.

"You'll want to be careful with those, they're not called every flavour beans for nothing" James says as he bites into a green one "Urgh, snot flavoured" he says with distaste everyone else Laughs, including me, I eat the brown spotted white one.

"Coconut! Yum." I exclaim, eating it slowly to savour the flavour. Sirius smiles at me, obviously pleased that he remembered my favourite. Everyone munches down on varying treats occasionally making comments. Lily and I both jump when the chocolate frog leaps out of its packaging.

"Uh we'll leave you two girls to get changed first ok? We're probably getting close to the school." Remus says, the three boys walk out and we both get changed, me first lily just a few seconds behind.

We walk out and the boys walk in to the carriage to get changed, Sirius changes first and comes out into the hallway.

"Hey I'm still hungry, either of you want to come find the trolley lady?" he asks.

"Nah I'm fine, I'll just stay here." Lily says, and leans against a wall.

"Actually I wouldn't mind, I'm a little thirsty" I say and walk up the train with Sirius. "Thanks Sirius, for not giving me away earlier." I say gratefully, and we walk up the corridor reacquainting ourselves with each other, Sirius telling me all the things he hates about his mother, me telling him about mum and how dad is doing his best to help. We get some more to eat and drink, and sit down in the room, and we all chat about everything from school to home life and favourites. We eventually arrive at Hogsmeade station and hear

"Firs' years this way" from a very hairy man who looks like he's at least 7 feet tall.

* * *

><p>Well that's the first chapter. Please read and review.<p> 


End file.
